


Lesbian Earrings

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Monster High
Genre: Business Talk, College Talk, Earrings, F/F, Kisses as bribes, Lesbian Earrings, Vampires, Werewolves, crafting, online store, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Clawdeen makes earrings and Draculaura “helps”.
Relationships: Draculaura/Clawdeen Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lesbian Earrings

Clawdeen leaned over her cluttered desk with a pair of pliers, staring down her current victim which happened to be a tiny plastic toy bat. She worked gold jewelry wire through an eye screw she had wedged into the top and twisted it with ease. She twisted the wire around the bat, straightened the remaining length, and curled it into a hook.

“There.” Clawdeen set the bat next to its twin before moving onto a set of silver nuts and bolts. Again, she started curling jewelry wire around nuts and bolts, making a set of chunky dangling earrings. 

Meanwhile, Draculaura took up the abandoned pair of bat earrings. She stuck the backs of each into a cardboard backing advertising Full Moon Fashions. “Aw, how cute.” 

“Thanks. A lot of people on Ew-sy like them too.” 

“How much do you charge for these?” Dracularua asked. 

“Fifteen dollars.” Clawdeen said offhandedly. Draculaura gave her a surprised look. “Well, think. I gotta buy the materials. Plus, I need to sit here and put them together. It’s got to be worth it.” 

“Fair enough. Where are these going anyway?” Draculaura asked. She flicked a finger at the dangling earrings and giggled. 

“Umm…” Clawdeen blanked. She quickly checked her phone. “Romania.” 

“Of course.” Draculaura snorted. 

“Thanks for doing this by the way. Packaging is always a drag for me.” Clawdeen said. Her eyes locked on the bolts, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she worked. Draculaura took in the sight as long as she could before Clawdeen’s attention shifted to her. Draculaura smiled cheekly.

“Oh, no problem, love! I just hope you’re ready to make me a pair of these.” Draculaura teased. 

“Then, earn it, girl.” She pushed the new set of earrings towards her. “These are for Frankie.” 

Draculaura frowned at these. “You know she’d probably like them even without the packaging right?” 

“I know. It just feels a little more professional this way.” Clawdeen moved on to gather a plastic crystal heart and a few matching beads. She strung them on string before forming an earring backing. 

“Fair enough.” 

Draculaura watched her work, transfixed by watching her work. The fact that the hearts were pink and matched her favorite boots didn’t help. 

“How much are those?” 

“Twenty.” 

“What?” 

“They’re harder to make than the bats. The pay is for my suffering.” Clawdeen said drily. Nevertheless, twisted the string into a lovely earring with ease. 

“Seems you do it pretty easily to me.”

“Practice, Laura. Practice.” 

Clawdeen slid the new earring over to her. Draculaura took them up, frowning. She looked at the bat earring and then at the hearts. 

“Can you make me a pair of these too? I’ll pay for these of course.” Draculaura promised. 

“Yeah?” Clawdeen looked at her in interest. To her surprise, Draculaura leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Clawdeen flushed. When Draculaura pulled back though, she looked unfazed if a bit giggly. Damn her and lack of pumping blood.

“Sweetheart’s discount?” She teased with a wink. Clawdeen gave her a look, and Draculaura waved her off. “I’m just kidding. I’ll pay you.” She dug around her purse.

“You better. I love you, Laura, but these earrings are the worst.” Clawdeen groaned. “Can you get the hearts for me?” 

“Why do you still offer them then?” Draculaura asked as she moved over to Clawdeen’s shelves. Purple cans filled with random bits and bobbles Clawdeen made earrings off were lined up in neat rows. Draculaura took a bit to poke around, finding more interesting bits that caught her attention. 

“Principle, I guess? People buy them, and I want my business to thrive. Plus, studying fashion isn’t going to be cheap.” 

“Oh, don’t even remind me of college.” Draculaura complained. She found the container of hearts before eying a can of tiny canvas. “Dad has been getting onto me to look at colleges, but like, I’m only sixteen hundred years old. College is centuries away!” 

“I don’t know. College sneaks up on you.” Clawdeen warned. She looked at Draculaura. “What do you want to do with the rest of your unlife?” 

“I don’t know...maybe, I could be a vet?” Draculaura tried. “I like animals, but then, there’s blood...I could be a mad scientist...but I hateMad Science class…Actually, being a teacher doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I could see you as a teacher. You’re really patient with Howleen and her history homework.” 

Draculaura waved her off. “Dead Histories is just old news. Seen it. Done it.” Draculaura snatched up two containers and brought them to Clawdeen. Before she could ask about the second container, Draculaura wrapped her arms around her, leaning forward to press their cheeks together. “Now, you were made to be a big name fashion designer.”

“Thanks. I’m not making you more earrings today though.”

“Aww.” Draculaura pouted. “But your earrings all vibe with me.” 

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. “Why exactly?” 

“Lesbian.” Draculaura said definitely. That earned a laugh from Clawdeen. 

“Sorry, but I really have enough work right now. Why don’t you check the prototypes I made?” Clawdeen suggested, pointing out a drawer on her desk. Draculaura perked up. 

“Prototypes? Why didn’t you say so?” Draculaura asked. She quickly dug out pairs of earrings, holding them to her ears and swishing them around. Clawdeen laughed, watching her go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
